kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords
is a streetball match between Japan's basketball geniuses, Team Vorpal Swords - which consists of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami - against USA streetball geniuses, Team Jabberwock. It is a revenge match proposed by Kagetora Aida. Game 1st Quarter The game commences with the jump ball between Murasakibara and Silver. To the shock of Silver, Murasakibara won the tip-off and the ball goes to Akashi, who makes an alley-oop to Aomine, who dunks, scoring the first points of the match.EXTRA GAME chapter 2, page 44 Kise stops Jabberwock's counterattack and steals the ball back for his team, passing it to Akashi who, again, passes it to Aomine. Aomine is marked by a Jabberwock player but passes him with little difficulty and dunks the ball, much to the Jabberwock player's surprise.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 9 Team Vorpal Swords are in the lead with the score of 15 - 9 through a self alley-oop reverse dunk by Aomine. Jabberwock begins their counterattack with Gold's possession of the ball. Gold dribbles but is marked by Akashi, who tries to stop him.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 12 Gold labels Akashi a monkey before trying to pass him, but to Gold's surprise, he is unable to do so, thus passing the ball to his teammate instead, who goes for a dunk but is stopped by Murasakibara. After stealing the ball, Murasakibara passes it to Midorima, who after being mocked, succeeds in scoring his full court three-pointer. The first quarter ends with the score of 20 - 16, with Team Vorpal Swords in the lead.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 17 Break The audience cheers on for the three who are in the lead, but Kagetora notes that even though they are in the lead, the gap is not big. Team Jabberwock keeps scoring as well and by the looks of the team's fatigue, Jabberwock is much stronger than they have imagined. However, the team is not discouraged as Aomine tells everyone that Jabberwock is the type of opponent he likes to play against.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 19 On Jabberwock's bench, Gold expresses his surprise of the opposing team's strength. He never thought that Japan would have such players, but even so, they are still at the level of the monkeys. Gold calls out to Silver who agrees with him and decides to teach Team Vorpal Swords a lesson.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 22 2nd Quarter The second quarter begins with Jabberwock's counterattack. Gold passes the ball to Silver, but just as Murasakibara was about to block him, Jabberwock uses a screen to stop him. Silver receives the ball and finds himself in a one-on-one battle against Aomine. Silver notes that it doesn't matter who he is up against because he will win against anyone. Silver dribbles and manages to pass Aomine, to everyone's surprise.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 25 Silver is then marked by Murasakibara, who tries to stop his dunk but is overpowered by Silver. The audience is shocked as Silver mocks both Aomine and Murasakibara for not being able to stop him. The game continues and Silver even manages to stop Akashi's shot. He steals the ball and passes it to Gold, who immediately passes the ball back as Silver runs to the hoop, being followed by Kise and Midorima who try to stop him. Silver mocks both Kise and Midorima before doing a two-handed windmill lane up dunk.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 33 This surprises not just the audience but also Kagami, who explains the complexity of performing the move. Silver mocks Team Vorpal Swords again for being unable to stop him. The game continues but Silver manages to stop all of Team Vorpal Swords' counterattacks. Finally, Vorpal Swords call for a time-out when the score is 24 - 33 in favour of Jabberwock. Kagetora notes that even though the team is balanced, they will have to change the line-up by substituting Akashi and Midorima for Kuroko and Kagami to boost up the team's strength for stopping Silver's advances. Murasakibara disagrees, saying he can stop him on his own, but after Akashi's persuasion, he agrees as the team heads back onto the court.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 40 As Jabberwock notices Kuroko on the court, they mock Vorpal Swords for already giving up on the game due to putting such a weak player in. The game begins with Silver's possession of the ball as Murasakibara marks him. Silver has difficulty passing Murasakibara but when he does, he is marked by Kagami who tries to stop his dunk. Not being able to stop him alone, Aomine jumps and helps Kagami steal the ball from Silver, finally stopping him from scoring.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 45 Murasakibara receives the ball and passes it to his teammate, which Jabberwock mocks as nobody is there. It was then Gold notices Kuroko's presence on the court, shocking him as the latter uses his Ignite Pass Kai to pass the ball further to the basket, proving his worth.EXTRA GAME chapter 3, page 47 Kuroko then passes the ball to Kise, who is subsequently met by Gold. Aomine appears to have come and back him up, while being marked by number 7 at the same time.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 3 Although the situation seems to be a 2-on-2, Kise then passes the ball opposite of Aomine's direction; towards Kagami, and revealing that it was actually a 3-on-2 situation. Kagami proceeds to dunk the ball, earning two points for Vorpal Swords. Takao comments that everyone's movements are synchronized. Meanwhile, Silver asks his teammates to pass him the ball, determined to crush Vorpal Swords into pieces.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 8 As Silver gains possession of the ball, Kagami and Murasakibara immediately double-team him, with Murasakibara adding that he doesn't want to work with Kagami since it's annoying, and that he's just doing this in order to win, which effectively seems to piss Kagami off. Silver shouts that this kind of defense will not stop him, and surpasses the double team with a fast drive. However, Aomine quickly intercepts the ball, saying that he knew Silver wasn't the type to pass, and that people like him are extremely easy to read.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 11 Aomine is then up against a double team, but Kuroko calls out to him to pass the ball to him. Although having the intentions to face the double team on his own, Aomine decides to pass to Kuroko instead, catching his opponents by surprise not only with his action, but with Kuroko's misdirection as well.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 12 Kuroko then passes the ball to Kise, who successfully dunks the ball. The second quarter then ends, with 36 - 40 in favour of Jabberwock.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 15 Silver vents his anger on the bench, determined to crush Vorpal Swords in the second half of the game. Gold then tells him to shut up, before telling him that he will penetrate their defenses, and even give him more opportunities to score. Meanwhile, at Vorpal Swords, as they watch Jabberwock arguing, Wakamatsu notes how Jabberwock's play style and pressure is better than theirs. Kagetora then reminds the team to not let their guard down as Jabberwock might not even be playing at their hardest yet. Midorima notes that Nash is a formidable opponent, while Akashi stayed silent.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 19 3rd Quarter As the third quarter begins, Kise and Aomine notices the atmosphere around Gold has changed. Kise, who is marking him, immediately goes into full-defense mode, but is unable to react to Gold's pass despite being on full alert.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 24 Jabberwock then makes the first score of the third quarter. It is then revealed by Akashi that Gold's pass has no preliminary movement, which makes the situation seem that there is no way to stop Gold's passes. Kagetora notes that Jabberwock do not play like streetball players, since disguising preliminary movement requires intensive training and practicing, and this kind of skill can only be acquired through rigorous training from a young age.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 28 Silver manages to react abnormally fast to Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop and blocks the ball, his reaction time shocking Riko. Gold passes the ball to Silver once more, catching Kise and Aomine off-guard, and is unable to react in time to intercept it. Silver dunks the ball over Murasakibara with more power than before, injuring him in the process.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 33 Kagami then realises that Silver also possesses Animal Instinct as well, but on a whole other level as compared to his and Aomine's. Gold then mocks Vorpal Swords, saying that he will give them a real taste of despair. Within less than two minutes into the third quarter, the point difference has widened to 10 points.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 35 When the situation seems to have become bleak, Kuroko is substituted by Akashi. While Takao suggests that Akashi bring everyone into the Zone just like he did during Winter Cup, Kagetora replies that it is impossible, with two reasons; the first one being that everyone will become exhausted and will not last till the end of the game if they went into the Zone, and the second, for some reason, Akashi's abilities are being nullified by Gold, since it was revealed he had intended to everyone into Zone with perfect passes earlier on but failed.EXTRA GAME chapter 4, page 40 Akashi then states that while he cannot bring them into the Zone, they can secure victory if they can keep Gold and Silver under control. He decides to mark Gold, while instructing Murasakibara to not focus on Silver, but on number 6 and 7 instead. He then tells Aomine and Kise that only they have the ability to stop Silver completely. As the match resumes, Aomine comments how he never thought he would be teaming up with Kise once more ever since their time at Teiko, with Kise replying how nothing goes as planned in reality. While Silver notices how the Aomine and Kise's auras has completely changed, Aomine tells Kise to not drag him down, in which Kise replies, alright. Aomine then forces his way into Zone like how he usually does when he faces a strong opponent, and Kise activates his Perfect Copy. Both of them then tell Silver that the match is just getting started. Aomine and Kise successfully pressures Silver with their double team, while in Zone and Perfect Copy respectively. Gold notes that while Kise is not in the zone, both of them are on the same level. Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida watch from the broadcast in awe, realising that this is the strongest double team that ever existed, and there was no way for Jabberwock to get the ball. During the match, when Akashi has possession of the ball, Riko confirms that due to Gold's presence, he is unable to make his teammates enter the Zone. Kise calls for Akashi to pass the ball to him, and proceeds to work with Aomine once more. They gain yet another score with Aomine's signature formless shot. As Team Vorpal Swords cheer, Wakamatsu recalls how Kise went against Aomine in the Interhigh, regarding Kise as 'a copy of the strongest', and how there seem to be two Aomine's on the court, while Kagami notes how Aomine and Kise are completely in sync. Momoi then reminisces about their time in Teiko, and how Aomine and Kise have been always going up against each other. Seeing them currently working together in synchronisation, Momoi begins to cry, happy that the tension between the both of them has dissolved. Kuroko begins to cheer for Aomine and Kise. Meanwhile, on the court, Gold begins to understand Vorpal Swords's current formation, and notes that while Murasakibara's defense range is indeed large, it is still not enough to stop his own pass from getting through. Jabberwock's number 7 then gains posession of the ball, proceeding to carry out a shooting technique extremely similar to Hyūga's Barrier Jumper. Hyūga notes that number 7's back step is much more tedious than his. Kagetora remarks that Silver is not the only basketball genius among Jabberwock. Soon after, Kise casually tells Aomine that double-teaming Silver is a little too much, and asks if he could leave Silver to Kise. Aomine thinks for a bit, before agreeing to it, but not without telling Kise that if he does a bad job at it, they will be back to double-teaming. Kise then provokes Silver, telling him that he alone is just enough. Everyone else in Vorpal Swords realises what was going on, and Momoi asks if Aomine and Kise are taking this too lightly. Kagetora replies that the light-hearted conversation earlier on was to trick Jabberwock into thinking that they are not being taken seriously by Aomine and Kise, when in actuality, Kise had realised that double-teaming Silver takes an abnormally huge toll on their stamina and will be exhausted before the crucial moment in the match if they kept this up, and so decided that in order to preserve Aomine's stamina, he sacrifices his own by taking on Silver alone, all for the sake of Vorpal Swords's victory. Having been provoked, Silver seems to have lost his composure, as Kise was able to catch up to him and block him with Aomine's agility and Murasakibara's block. As he faces Silver once more, Kise was able to outrun him, his agility now even faster than Aomine's, while thinking to himself that while whatever he was going to do annoys him since it's tiring, he won't have any doubts if this is the only way to secure victory. Silver catches up with Kise just as the latter was about to dunk. While fighting the air battle, Kise has a flashback of his conversation with Kasamatsu that took place before the match. Kasamatsu tells him to win, not for the sake of revenge, but to show them everything they have done for basketball. Determined to win, Kise successfully dunks over Silver, revealing that he has finally entered the Zone. Midorima comments that while this will not last long, Kise, with Zone and Perfect Copy, is currently the strongest player on the court. As the match continues, it is shown that Akashi converses with his second personality inside of him. He asks his other self to lend him his power, as they need the power of the Eye in order to win. His other self replies in doubt, saying that if it fails, the team will be destroyed. When the buzzer sounds, signalling the end of the 3rd quarter, with a score of 60 - 70 in Jabberwock's favour, Akashi says that it's fine, and that they will no longer see each other as enemies. His other self then agrees to it, asking him to let him fight for the sake of the team's victory. 4th Quarter Aftermath References Category:Matches Category:Team Jabberwock Category:Team Vorpal Swords